


The Chronicles of Jackson and Stiles Being Found Out!!!

by PHOENIX_PERSON_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHOENIX_PERSON_123/pseuds/PHOENIX_PERSON_123
Summary: Stiles and Jackson are found in a compromising position by their friends when they go over to Jackson's for pack night.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	The Chronicles of Jackson and Stiles Being Found Out!!!

Stiles and Jackson had just been studying whenever Jackson suggested they make out. Really it was on both their minds at the time. They'd been dating for around six months this should be normal.  
Stiles was using his tongue to coax Jackson's mouth open. It's always slow and gentle so that Jackson has a chance to back out. He never does. Once Stiles gets his tongue into Jackson's mouth, he always licks inside of it earning a little shudder and whine from Jackson.  
Jackson puts his hands on Stiles hips to pull him closer. After that he pulls up Stiles shirt and runs a hand on his surprisingly firm muscles. Stopping on his side and pulling him in which always makes Stiles feel good. Good enough that he didn't notice the, "What the fuck". From Scott and "You owe me $20". From Isaac.  
They separate quickly and look up seeing Lydia's smug face first. "So obviously were dating-" Stiles starts. "Were in love.". Jackson states quickly. Stiles nods proving it's not a hoax. "So this is real no need to give a shovel talk?" "Scott why are you the way that you are?" Stiles mutters. Jackson snorts at that. "Well you two better not be like Erica and Boyd over there. How long has this been going on? How did we not know?" Lydia practically vomits out of her mouth. This time it's Stiles who answers. "One seven months and two Lydia you may be smart but your more oblivious than Scott sometimes." "Gee thanks Stiles." "Your welcome. Now let's have this God damn meeting and let me put a shirt on."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I hope it's ok.


End file.
